


Sinful

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Priest Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never wanted anyone as much as you wanted Dean Winchester. Catch? He was a new priest at the church. You catch him doing some unholy things and decide you have had enough of messing around, teasing him till he takes you on his desk. Oh you were so going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> I actually am going to hell...  
> Hope you like it and leave comments! Always appreciated !  
> Lots of love.

You dressed prettily in a blue cotton dress, actually washed and curled your hair and put on a makeup. It was Sunday, and like every Sunday you were forced to attend church with your family. Normally it would be something you wished you hadnt have to do. You loved God, but the church you went to, with the people made your skin crawl. It was a small town so everyone knew everyone's business. As a social obligation your mum and you had to attend with your uptight aunt.  
Your mum was a sweetheart, and a great mother but your late fathers sister was a uptight religious bitch.  
You of course weren't a virgin, your mom knew that. Your aunt was eavesdropping and hadnt let you live it down that you were living in sin. Your mom had told her off, but that didnt stop the snide comments. Apparently you should take some lessons from her own daughter, who btw had sucked half the town off, no age limit. Everyone knew that but didnt say anything just to watch her aunt embarrass herself. One day they were going to drop a bomb and it was going to be hilarious.

"Oh baby you look so pretty!" Your mom cooed as you got in the car. 

"Thanks mama" 

"Is it for that new hunky priest? Why dont you make a move baby?"

"MA! He is a god person. No no"

Hunky was right, Father Winchester was beautiful. Green eyes that saw right through you, pretty lips, tall and his voice. His voice was gruff, deep and made you wet in seconds. You werent going to seduce a priest, no matter how sexy he was. 

Everyone piled into the church, you groaned as you made past your aunt who was again talking about your cousin to smirking towns people. You quickly sat down, not caring who you sat next too, your mom on your side.  
The mass began and you felt a stare on you, you looked up to see Father Winchester staring at your face, something dark across his features.. was it lust?  
You quickly adverted your, looking at Father Moss as he spoke.  
You breathed a sigh when it over, sadly your aunt wanted to stick around and talk to the priests. A fundraiser, of course.  
Your cousin was standing besides her, giggling at Father Winchester, trying to get his attention. He had a blank face on.  
Then he looked at you and you felt like the air was knocked out of your lungs.. His eyes looked black with lust  
You shook your head, now you were seeing things. You turned your heel and went out, needing air and distance.

"Miss?"

You gasped, it was his voice. The one you heard in your dreams. You turned to the handsome priest.

"Father" You spoke, hoping your voice didnt give you away.

"Please call me Dean, I was wondering if you are helping your aunt in the fundraiser."  
He smiled, his green moss eyes looked every bit sin that made your panties wet. 

"Ofc she will father!" Your mom joined you both, you shot her a glare. She knew how much you wanted Father Winchester. He was every bit of beautiful and sexy you wanted but couldn't have. Even though you knew they could date, you didnt want to tempt a man of god.

You just nodded and turned to walk to your car, you needed a beer, and loud music.

You didnt notice Father Winchesters predatory smile as you left.

You dreamt of him again, his lush mouth, his brilliant green eyes. His rough hands sliding down your body, over your breasts, igniting a heat, a fire that burned through your soul. You felt his mouth, his teeth on your skin, his tongue in-between your thighs. You sighed, moaned, gasped. Every inch of your body tingled from the aftermath and you clinged to the dream as you suddenly woke. Sweat on your body, your panties damp and your nipples hard showing through the thin cotton top.  
You stared at the clock, 2:30. Every night he would visit at that time, and every night you woke at this time, trembling for more.

You woke the next morning, need aching. You stepped in the shower and let yourself calm down. How much longer must you satisfy yourself with your own fingers?

You walked downstairs and found your mom drinking coffee.

"Oh hunny, I need you to do me a favor!"

"What is it mama?

"Lucy is at the church helping father Moss, and your aunt needs you to pick her up. Please?"

You groaned but agreed. Lucy's mom may be a bitch but lucy was easily one of your best friends. When her mom wasnt around she came over to drink wine and talk about boys. Sure she was a flirt but harmless.

You drove to the church and walked inside, asking father moss where to find your cousin. After which he left you alone in the huge church. 

Just as you were walking towards the confession box, you had someone tug you down. 

"Luc! what are you doing?"

"Ever seen a priest have sex?"

"Waaaa..."

She grinned as she pulled you along, silently towards the back, behind a closed door that had diamond shapes in them.

"What.." You stopped when you heard it, moans.

You mouth hung open as Lucy put her hand over hers to stop from giggling. You both peaked inside and you almost lost the ability to breath.

There was father Winchester, naked, looking down on a girl suck his cock.

You looked at Lucy and mouthed "Oh my God" 

She nodded and pointed back at the scene. Looks like you both were voyeurs today.

You peaked through the hole again and bite your lip.

Dean had his fingers in the girls hair, as she sucked his cock with great interest. You looked at his beautiful long cock. It was big, red tipped and so thick. Deans chest was wide, arms that were basically porn, and sexy abs. His legs bowlegged, and his mouth was in a smirk as he watched the girl lick and suck away. The girl moved her head, used her hands to jerk him and lick his tip. He didnt say a word as he watched, using her hair to pull her head, thrusting into her mouth, pumping his hips.

Your hand covers your mouth as you stare at the scene in front of you.

The girl moaned, and stood up. Rubbing her hands down deans chest.

"You're so big Father... Your cock makes me dripping wet. Put it in, fuck my Father Winchester, fuck my cunt please."

Dean smirked and turned the girl around, bending her at the waist. Just like that, he thrust into her. Making her moan out.

"Ohhh you're so big. Harder, fuck me harder."

"Oh yeah. Shit.. your cock feels so good. My pussy feels amazing"

You watched as Father Winchester fucked her, hard, deep.

You backed away, the image burned into your mind. You grabbed Lucy and headed out. Walking fast. 

You both sat in your car, quiet, not speaking a word.

"What...the..fucking..hell" Lucy whispered.

You just nodded, not knowing what to say. You needed to bathe in holy water now.

 

"I need a drink Luc, your mom still outta town?" 

"Yeah.. lets go get drunk.."

Thats all you needed as you pulled out of the church and headed towards the local bar  
You both sat and sipped on beer as you got your head on right.

"You think Father Winchesters was hot.. wait till you see his brother." Lucy murmured. 

Sam Winchester was just as beautiful as his brother, both brothers gods men.. though you couldnt ever look at them the same way now.

"Sam..? He.. fucks around at the church too?"

"Oh yeah.. I caught him and Riley. She was really going at him. I dont think ive had a decent night sleep since I saw him and his naked glory"

"Damn. I am so jealous..."

"For real.."

We both sighed, knowing we couldn't be the girls that bed the Winchesters. After a drink, you drove back to your place, lucy crashing in the spare room as you went to yours. Your panties still soaked from what you saw. Your mouth dried as you thought of it, his body, his hard cock, and how fucking sexy he looked as he thrust into her mouth, his tight ass and god that mouth.

Tomorrow Lucy and you had to go back, to help. How were you going to face him.

You drifted off the sleep only to be shaken awake by lucy.

"Luc..." You groaned.

"I have an idea" She said as she cuddled into your bed.

 

"Vas.. that?" You yawned.  
"Lets torture them just like they torture us. Dress up real good and leave them wanting"

You grinned at your evil cousin and nodded. Getting up, you both showered, curled your hair, put on makeup. She dressed in tight distressed jeans and a low cut tank top. You dressed in a jean skirt, and a plaid shirt, letting a couple buttons go undone. You grinned at her and started down. Your mom gave you both a smirk and wished you luck in a sing along tone.  
Both of you shoved your feet into boots and headed down.  
Both the Winchesters stood outside, in their black uniforms.  
Father moss was outside too, old and sweet as always.

You and Lucy got out and started your way towards father moss. Not missing the heated stares that both the brothers cast at you. You smiled at Father Moss and helped him with everything he needed. You bent down, showed off skin, threw your hair up, but never once looked over at Dean. Feeling his gaze on you was turning you on. The day started to set and Lucy was asked by Father Moss to go with Sam to get some things needed for the fundraiser tomorrow. Lucy threw you a wink and swayed over to Sam and past him. Sam following quickly behind.

"My child, will you go put this in the office, you can leave after. Ill be going home, my old bones hurt"

"Ofcourse Father, sleep well." You kissed the sweet ol man and grabbed the last box. You hadnt seen Dean in a while, so you assumed he had went home.

You walked through the candle lit Church, sighing at how beautiful it looked. You dropped the box on the desk and turned only to stop. At the door stood Father Winchester, looking almost sinister.

"Well well.. looks like its just the two of us." His voice cut through the air, deep, lusty.  
You almost moaned.

"Youve been a bad girl sweetheart, watching me fuck another girl. Dreaming about me too, havent you?"

You gasped.. he knew you were watching?

"Oh baby, I could smell you the second you walked into the room, tell me, did you like watching me get sucked off?"

He slowly walked towards you, his scent taking over your senses. You watched as he removed his robes, exposing his beautiful dusty skin. He stood in front of you only in his pants, running his hand down your body, it was better then you imagined.  
His hands undoing the buttons and ripping the shirt off, his mouth on yours in seconds. You moaned as he kissed you, his hands groped your tits, squeezing them as he frenched your mouth.

"Such perfect tits, so full, Im going to suck on them, bite them, claim them" He gruffed as he took off your bra, leaning down taking a nub into his mouth as he sucked away. Your back arched as you pushed your chest towards his mouth, he licked and sucked on your tits with such ease.  
His fingers palming one, massaging and squeezing. His finger running over your nipple making it harder and harder.

"You make such pretty sounds kitten. Do you like when I suck on your tits?" You moaned your response. 

Dean let go of your nipple with a pop and stepped back.

"On your knees sweetheart"

You got off the desk and kneeled. Unzipping his pants and helping him step out of them. His cock rested against his stomach, huge, dripping with precum. 

You licked your lips and took it in your hand, working it, up and down. He watched you as you jerked him off, using his cum as lube.

"Wrap those pretty lips around my cock baby" He groaned.

You did just that, you took his tip in your mouth and sucked hard. Licking up all his pre cum, and started to take more of his cock.

"Thats right, yeah.. thats how you suck cock"

You moved your head faster, sucking him and licking him, his cock filling your mouth. His hands in your hair, as he rocked his hips, thrusting into your mouth. He held your head as he pumped his hips, cock moving in and out of your mouth.

"Fuck, fuckin love your mouth. Shit, ohhh yeah baby, suck me harder"

You did just that, sucking on him as hard as you could.

"Baby knows how to suck cock so well"

With that he pulled you off, quickly taking off your panties and skirt. Turning you around and bending you over the desk, he knelled and put his mouth on your hot dripping cunt.  
His mouth thrusting into your pussy as he licked and sucked away. His mouth on your clit, sucking it in, kissing it. Licking a path down your slit. You groaned as your grinded into his mouth. He kept eating you out, licking and sucking at your cunt.

His mouth left you only after he made you cum, standing up, he rubbed his hard dick on your pussy, slicking himself up. Rubbing against your cunt, you both moaned as he sunk his cock in. His cock stretching your cunt, making you groan.

"Such a tight cunt. Take my cock baby, take it all. Im going to fuck you so good, everyday from now on, Im going to suck on your tits, eat your cunt, fuck you raw, fill you up. Then Im going to marry you, right here, where I fucked you" 

You gasped at his words as he started to pound into you. He buried himself deep in your cunt, and groaned. 

"Dont stop.. harder.. harder, ohhh yes!" You moaned as you moved yourself with his thrusts. 

"You're so tight! Fuck" Dean roared as he moved his hips faster, his hand sneaking down and playing with your clit. You were moaning loudly, loving how his hard dick touched your sweetspot., he pounded into you, your slick increasing with each thrust.

"Fuck! Oh.. fuck me harder, dont stop! Faster! You're so big.. mhmmm ohh so big and hard" You gasped out/  
They were moving faster against each other, Dean pulled out and turned you towards him, picking you up as he carried you to the cot in the room, he laid down as you sunk down on his cock, riding him slowly. Your hips rocked and he watched as your tits bounced as you rode him hard. Dean started to thrust into you, his hands coming to hold your boobs and pinch them as you rode his cock.

"Thats a good girl, riding my cock like a pro. Kitten likes my big cock doesnt she? Likes it filling her up? Im going to cum inside you. Keep moving those hips baby, yeah, oh fuck, yeaaah" 

His hands dropped to your hips as he used them to hold, making you rock against him harder, bouncing on his cock, rutting your clit on his public bone. You watched as his cock disappeared into your cunt. Dean flipped you over and started to thrust harshly into you, making you groan. You loved it rough.  
The bed was rocking under your weight, moving faster. Dean thrust his cock into you deeper, faster.

"Yes.. oh.. more! Fuck me.. oh yes" You gasped out as Dean sucked on your tits and fucked you. He bit your nipple and rubbed his finger on your clit, taking you to the edge.

"Im coming.. oh!" You whispered.

"Thats right sweetheart, come for me. Come on my cock"

With that you came, tightening your legs around Dean as he kept fucking into you, drawing out bliss. His cock was still hard, hitting the right places.

"Fuck.. yes.. oh yeah. Oh so tight, going to cum in your cunt, fill you up. Fuck, squeeze my cock baby, fuckin perfect cunt! Oh yeah, Im there. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yeahhh" He groaned as his hips jerked and he emptied himself in you.  
You both kissed, slowly as he moved his hips, drawing out the pleasure. 

"Im going to hell" You whispered.

"I know. Ill meet you there" Dean smiled as he kissed you.

You slept off in his arms and woke to him eat you out. As the days went by, he fucked you in your car, you rode him in the back seat as he smacked you ass and toyed with your nipples. He fucked you pressed up against the wall, your legs around his hips as he bite your neck and pumped his cock into your drenched pussy. He took you from behind in your bed, your hands cuffed to your headboard as he pounded into you. You sucked him off in the shower as he thrust his hips, cock in your mouth. His finger in your hair as he fucked your mouth till he came down your throat. After which you got ride his face, his hot mouth on your cunt as your grinded down, his tongue in and out of your pussy, licking you clit and sucking your cunt. His hand on your boob, pulling on the nipple, before he shoved you down and fucked you with his already hard cock, his fingers digging into your ass, mouth on your tits, cock buried in your cunt. He whispered things like "Mmmm love your cunt baby", "Fuck, take my big cock sweetheart, take it in your sweet pussy", "Thats right baby, ride my cock, ride it like you mean it", "Suck my cock harder, harder! Yeh, just like that baby. oooh fuck, yeah", "Gonna eat out your cunt really good kitten." and "Love fucking you from behind baby, your ass is so sexy, squeeze my cock baby. Oh fuck yesss". His voice setting you off every time.

He asked you out, took you on dates, fucked you till you moaned liked a whore. Eventually you married, in the same church he had fucked you over and over in.

Oh you were so going to hell.  
But it would be worth it.


End file.
